Our Love will be Legend
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Todo tan claro como el agua que corre entre los dedos…" Riren. Established relationship. Mención de BDSM. Light.


_Todo tan claro como el agua que corre entre los dedos…_

**Violencia.**

**Placer y violencia.**

**¿Podía ser considerada violencia?**

**¿Por qué real violencia y no algo manchado e impuro?**

El no estaba realmente seguro cómo había llegado a esa situación, su consciencia había estado nublada hasta ese preciso momento. Era momento como aquellos donde sus músculos se relajaban gracias a la presión que provenía por encima de su cabeza.

De forma instintiva percibe como su piel arde bajo el agua caliente, pequeñas gotas le recorren la espalda dejando atrás un rastro rojizo. Ojos cerrados mantienen sus emociones ocultas y solo su cuerpo responde por inercia.

Un gemido confundido entre incomodidad y satisfacción se libera de sus labios por cuanto el agua le quema la espalda baja y se abre paso entre sus piernas.  
>Existía una fina línea de su entendimiento que cruzaba fronteras con la distinción de dolor y placer.<p>

¿Acaso podía eso llamarse incorrecto?

Era su sentir y los estímulos le llenaban de impulsos que le hacían tiritar con un dejo expectante.

Eso no era correcto, ¿cierto?

Para él no era posible distinguirlo con seguridad, solo se percataba de su propia realidad, lejos de terceros y opiniones escandalizadas por su estilo de vida. Si, era su vida y solo él podía tomar decisiones de cómo vivirla.

Se estremece y arquea la espalda más hacia la ducha, con el andar de su mente había olvidado su verdadero propósito. Quedar relajado y complacido.

La tensión se aleja de sus hombros por momentos y corta el agua para disminuir la presión, posa una mano en los azulejos frente suyo y siente el contraste de su temperatura corporal con el resto de la habitación.

¿Acaso estaba mal?

¿Era errado que pudiese olvidarse de todo y todos aunque fuese por solo efímeros instantes?

Todo su ser se inundaba de sensaciones desconocidas de las cuales no quería alejarse. El solo quería más.

Más de sí mismo, más de la suavidad que chocaba contra su espalda una vez que tocaba las sábanas. Deseaba no alejar la posibilidad de guardar sus ojos bajo un peculiar trozo de tela que le mantenía seguro o del sofocante calor sobre su cuello gracias a un collar de cuero hecho especial mente para él.

No quería olvidar el olor de cigarro que quedaba impregnado en su ropa o en las rojas evidencias de su piel que mostraban el camino de las colillas.

No podía tratarse de algo verdaderamente malo por cuanto le hacía sentir tan bien, le hacía sentir vivo.

El estar restringido entre cuatro paredes le ofrecía la perspectiva necesaria de replantearse su existencia y entender lo que anhelaba en realidad de ella.

El le hacía comprender lo que significaba estar vivo.

—¿Te diviertes?—Su voz susurrante pero clara y con un dejo de diversión le llaga a los oídos por lo que no puede evitar el sobresaltarse, ocasionando así que su corazón se exalte contra su pecho llevando sangre a sus mejillas y teñirlas le rojo.

Una corriente de aire fría le hace estremecer y asiente lento.

Allí estaba esa expresión engañosa, podía aparentar desinterés pero para sí, eran revelados las ocultas intensiones que en realidad proyectaban.

Era el sentido de pertenencia. Era la libertad en la sumisión, el sucumbir en cuerpo y mente ante aquel que tenía enfrente y que le escaneaba con interés.

Toda su existencia se reducía al reconocimiento proveniente del contrario; la suavidad y la frialdad personificadas con tal magnificencia en un solo ser.

—Heichou—la sola mención de su nombre le hace temblar y su olvidado sonrojo regresa a sus mejillas con mayor intensidad mientras en su mirada queda tatuada se expresión. Era suavizada y gentil y era solo para él,

De un solo movimiento se ve contra su cuerpo empapándole la camisa de vestir blanca con restos de agua carentes de calidez, Un fuerte agarre en su cabello le mantiene en su sitio y se ve levantado del suelo con facilidad.

Si, porque pare ellos el vivir se trataba de ser y pertenecer, y no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudiesen convivir de la forma libre que solo ellos conocían.

En libertad se vivía y se amaba. Solo en la libertad de obedecer podían amarse mutuamente.


End file.
